campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gang Bangers: Male Power, Feminism and a Future Problem for the United States
My name is Rob J King. I am educated at all top 20 schools (Davidson, Duke & Notre Dame) with two master's degrees, three full-ride academic scholarships, three years of PhD work and extensive teaching experience in Higher Education. I also have been in jail. Why do I mention this final fact? Well, the fact that an extremely law-abiding citizen, a scholastic mega-achiever and a Christian pastoral leader could have ended up in jail (similar to Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr.) is a sign of the times, or to borrow the German zeitgeist ("spirit of the times"). The year was 2004. My children had just been abducted. I attempted to locate my children, cheerfully hoping for the best. Then when my children were taken from me a second time (against a court-ordered visitation schedule in a heated divorce/custody case), I tracked down the criminals (child flight is a Federal crime), attempted to locate a Federal Marshall (closed on Saturday!), and then proceeded to call 911. Two police officers arrived, one a county police officer who sided with my side of the story, and another a South Bend, Indiana police officer (former Marine) with a bit of a chip on his shoulder. So, injustice was done and I ended up spending three days and two nights in the St. Joseph County Jail--my "crime"? Invasion of Privacy. Fortunately, the charges were later dropped, and I was able to complete my new vocational journey into the United States Army Chaplaincy. From former jail inmate to "Spiritual Military Police Officer" (a.k.a. Chaplain Rob J King). The LORD is just indeed. Just as Martin Luther King, Jr. had been thrown in prison for his convictions, just as South African former President Nelson Mandela had been brutally imprisoned for 27 years under the evil apartheid regime, so also am I now being vindicated. Sadly, however, during this brief time in jail, and in the two years of cultural warfare that has followed (i.e. Father's Rights), I have seen HORRIFIC abuses of power, all in the name of "feminism." My attorney, Harolyn Dutt, commented that she had "never seen someone so ganged up upon in a divorce case" as myself (my ex-wife utilized a combination of lies, insinuations, mistaken use of privacy laws and three attorneys to essentially "steal" my children (not to mention stealing all $4000 of our cash assets at the time). Feminism essentially ganged up on me and raped me legally. Similarly, just this past year, feminism weilded its diabolical sword again, striking down even the President of Harvard University. His crime? For making the capital offense of supposedly stating that a woman may be biologically less capable of entering the hard sciences (similar to male incapacity to learn verbal skills on par with females!), Harvard President Lawrence Summers was summarily dismissed. This dismissal, a complete ideological reprisal on feminism's part, ''even came on the heels of a renunciation of any such view '' (please see Summer's letter at http://www.president.harvard.edu/speeches/2005/womensci.html). A man makes a comment, and it is misuderstood, and the man even apologizes publicly, yet, given the all-out internal cultural warfare of the American Republic, even the President of Harvard must bow before the shrine of feminist ideology. But in the Abrahamic Tradition (Judaism, Islam and Christianity), ALL people are created equally. Fathers are just as important as mothers. All people are created equal in the Image of God (Genesis 1:26-27 http://www.mechon-mamre.org/p/pt/pt0101.htm). Men and women are equal! Here is where our future problem as a society now lies. When faced with court systems shouldered by feminist-leaning social worker systems (something that even the President of Harvard would be unable to escape!), the American Male has been forced to, how shall we say, adjust. Some men, I am sure have ended up becoming homosexual or transgendered as a result of distorted gender roles. Other men (like myself) have joined the military or become sports fanatics (Notre Dame football and army PT is my new life!). Sadly, other men, men caught outside of the system, are increasing living lives entirely outside or even above the law. Gone are the days of Martin Luther King, Jr. Gone are the days of seeking JUSTICE in a public way. Now, American males who cannot become sports fanatics or military personnel, are increasingly turning to a life of crime. Gang-bangers, either African American or Hispanic (my own maternal heritage as a half-Puerto Rican!) are increasingly prevalent in our society. And it is a real problem. If the only way that one can be "authentically male" is to "break the rules," then the teenagers and 20 year olds caught in the snares of institutionalized INJUSTICE (sometimes racial, but more often along gender lines) are increasingly turning to a life of crime and we, in turn, are literally becoming a Nation of Drug Lords. So, what can be done about this problem? First, I think the problem starts at home. STRONG male leadership must be affirmed and cherished at home. Although I am not Muslem, similar to Malcolm X, this requires MALE DISCIPLINE on our parts. We must discipline ourselves as American males to affirm BOTH sexes as equal, and as such, to stand in our rightful male authority as Men (and as Fathers) created in the Image of God. As a Christian, sadly, this may mean a conflict at home, but in the end, Christians committed to a truly Biblical ethic will affirm the egalitarian and complementarian model of male and female both being created in the Image of God. Second, the problem, and its solution, also starts in our judicial and legislative systems. Yes, men usually dominate these professions (likely due to child-care responsibilities of women who will need to interrupt careers in order to give birth), but even with a "male-dominant" Government, men have largely been criminalized during the past generation or two that has come under feminism's influence. Equal Rights for BOTH Fathers and for Mothers in every divorce and custody case, in every supposed claim of domestic violence (very often a tool to gain custody), and in every realm of Governmental leadership. Third, the problem, and its solution, also starts with a recovery of DUE PROCESS under LAW in the United States of America. Innocent until PROVEN guilty. Habeas Corpus. Miranda rights. All of these rights are seeming to fall by the way-side, sometimes due to feminist ideology, but also sometimes due to Ultra-Conservative (Reactionary!) ideology that seeks to take away due process in the name of the War on Terror (e.g. the Military Commissions Act of 2006 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Military_Commissions_Act_of_2006). Fourth, the problem, and its solution, will come about with a TRANSFORMATION OF CHARACTER. As a Christian Leader, I of course believe that the foundation of such moral reformation is the 10 Commandments, the Direct Divine Revelation of Law. The ACLU may continue to challenge the legitimacy of the 10 Commandments as a UNIVERSAL ETHIC (claiming it violates separation of Church and State clauses), but this overlooks the undeniable FACT, that MUCH of Western Legal Theory, has as its base, the Judaic Moral Tradition. From Bankruptcy Laws (Jewish Practices of the Year of Jubilee) to anti-perjury laws ("Thou shalt not bear false witness"), to prohibitions against murder and theft, the Western Legal Tradition, is in many ways, the JUDAIC LEGAL TRADITION. This is simple historical fact, and as part of our legal tradition as Americans, moral regeneration through law, can only come about through a reclamation of the BEST of our own moral teaching as embedded in law. So, gang-bangers or militant sports fanatics? Left with the assault of feminist ideology, American males seem to have no other choice. My hope and prayer is that there will be at least one other option between Drug Lords and Going to War. My hope and prayer is Shalom as under the Abrahamic Covenant. In the Image of God, we were created, male and female, we were created. --RobJKing 21:41, 29 December 2006 (UTC)Rob J King, American Category:Pages to categorize